1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to herbicidal compounds. More particularly, it relates to herbicidal compounds having remarkably superior herbicidal effects.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
It has been known that phenoxyaliphatic acid derivatives such as 2,4-dichlorophenoxyacetic acid (2,4-D) and 2-methyl-4-chlorophenoxyacetic acid (MCP) cause serious phytotoxicity to rice plants to damage the yield when they are used as a soil treatment just before or after a transplantation of young rice plants. In order to overcome the phytotoxicity problem, various proposals have been made as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 24796/1970. However, they have not been satisfactory to overcome the disadvantages.
4-Chlorobenzyl-N,N-diethylthiolcarbamate and S-ethyl-N,N-hexamethylenthiolcarbamate are effective as the herbicide for barnyard grass and needle spikerush however they are substantially not effective as the herbicide for broadleaf weeds and perennial weeds such as arrowhead.
The inventors have studied to overcome the problem and have found special characteristics of the special compounds. The present invention has been completed by the findings.